Truth or Dare
by Celine Camellia Coldstone
Summary: Nanami decides to play a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time, and so, she, Tomoe, Mizuki and Mikage tries playing it. Who would know that it leaves Tomoe daring Nanami something that she had never thought of in the end? One-shot! Nanami x Tomoe fluff!


**This one-shot was requested by GoCraxy242. And I finally finished it! Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was just another sunny day at the human land god's shrine.

Mizuki, Nanami's second shinshi lay his head on the table and watched TV. He felt extremely bored, and the heat from the sun wasn't making him any better. Snakes loves damp and cool places, but now, the weather was just to hot.

He was watching a show where Kurama was singing on stage and his fans were going all gaga about him. Mizuki sighed. He really didn't understand the human world.

Nanami Momozono came into the shrine. "Mizuki? Are you alright?" The kind tochigami asked him.

"I feel so bored." Mizuki replied.

"Well why don't you go out for a walk?" Mikage suggested.

"It's so hot outside."

Tomoe, who was eavesdropping their conversation while cooking lunch shouted from the kitchen "Oi snake! Do some work! You're a shinshi of this shrine, but you're lazying there!"

Mizuki pretended not to hear Tomoe. Nanami went into the kitchen. "Tomoe! Let Mizuki rest for a while! And plus, it's not like we have visitors at the shrine today!"

Mizuki could hear Tomoe and Nanami arguing in the kitchen. Mikage just sat and laughed.

* * *

After their delicious lunch cooked by Tomoe, Nanami decided to play a game. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"What's that?" The two shinshi and Mikage asked her. Nanami explained the rules and steps, and they agreed to try playing it.

"Mizuki! Truth or Dare?" Mikage asked first.

"Dare!"

"I dare you too...run 3 rounds around the shrine!"

Mizuki accepted the dare, and by the time he finished running, he looked exhausted. "My turn!" He still managed to say. "Tomoe, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Tomoe didn't really want to play the game, but since Nanami insisted him to, he had no choice but to follow.

"Mwa hahahaha! I've got a good one here!" Mizuki laughed. "I dare you to stand outside of the shrine and shout 'Santa! I've been a really good boy this year and I would like a present this Christmas!" Surprisingly, Mizuki knew exactly what 'santa' was.

"What?" Tomoe was dumbfounded. He had no idea what the word 'santa' meant. Nanami explained to him "Santa is a person who gives presents to people, mainly children, during Christmas."

At that moment, Tomoe became angry. "What?! I'm not going to shout like some crazy man - " but he was interrupted by Nanami. "Tomoe! You chose Dare so you must do it!"

Out of force, he managed to shout that exact same words Mizuki asked him to say, but he left put the part 'boy' and replaced it with 'man'. Well, probably because he knew his age was too old to be called a boy.

Now it was Tomoe's turn. "Mizuki, Truth or Dare?" He was determined to get revenge on the snake shinshi. "Dare." Mizuki replied.

With evil gleams in his eyes, he dared Mizuki to run around the whole town and only come back to the shrine after he finished running. Mizuki immediately turned pale at hearing what the dare was.

"Tomoe, don't you think that's a bit too harsh?" Nanami stated.

"Nope. I find it perfectly easy."

Mizuki had to take the dare given by Tomoe, and he ran off.

"I wonder what time he's gonna come back - ack! I'm late for a meeting!" Mikage glanced at the clock, only to realize that he was late for some meeting.

"Bye Tomoe, Nanami. I'll be back by evening!" He said, grabbing a coat and suitcase and rushing out. Tomoe stopped him, saying "You will come back this time, right? Mikage?"

Mikage smiled. "Yes, yes I will. Remember to cook my dinner as well." He said, waving to the two of them, and went out.

"Bye Mikage-sama!" Nanami shouted. "So...are we going to stop the game?" Nanami asked Tomoe.

"Yeah." Tomoe went to do his chores, leaving Nanami watching the TV. Nanami felt a little disappointed, as she didn't get a chance to choose Truth or Dare.

Suddenly Tomoe came out from the kitchen again, asking "Nanami, Truth or Dare?"

"Huh?" Nanami was shocked. Had Tomoe been reading her mind? "I thought you wanted to stop the game?"

"Just answer me; Truth or Dare?"

"Um..Dare!"

"Good choice." Tomoe smiled. "I dare you to...kiss me."

Nanami's eyes widened at Tomoe's words. "Kiss...you?!"

"Yes. I dare you to do that." Tomoe said, leaning towards Nanami and pinned her against the wall.

"T-Tomoe! You're not serious, are you?!" Nanami asked, blushing.

"Oh? Do I look like I am?"

Tomoe leaned towards Nanami and slammed his lips into hers. Nanami's face was as red as tomatoes, and she froze on the spot, still shocked, but she made no move to push the fox familiar away.

Of course, they were oblivious to the fact that two spirits of the shrine were peeking at them from behind a door. "Ho ho ho...Tomoe-sama is not being honest with himself." Onkiri said to Kotetsu, the both of them smiling.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Pls review~! **

**My instagram is: cheahmingyi**

**Please follow? My other account on insta is: kamisama_kiss_lovers**

**You can comment on my insta for fanfic requests or PM me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
